


Ch. 5

by OasisLake76



Series: Chat fic [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: But he’s in like 1 paragraph, But this is about two other dads, Hhhhhh, I mean S L I G H T, M/M, Papa Lugia, Papa Tapu Koko, Slight Papa Kukui, btw this made me cry slightly, i finally got around to doing this!!!, so when I mean slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: You can not have one without the other. Light without dark is impossible, like the day can not happen without night. So the moon can not be without the sun, they will follow each other to the end of time. Praying that they’ll one day be able to settle back down again and live their life, but today is not that day.





	Ch. 5

**Author's Note:**

> So when I first went through I used google translate for both Hawaiian and Japanese words, so a lot of them are not actually what their meant to be and it kinda pisses me off since I couldn’t find the actual translation. 
> 
> So Tapu Koko is supposed calls Lugia a bunch of really tooth rotting sweet ocean themed nicknames and then the last one is supposed to say “My shimmering moon.” And such and such. 
> 
> While Lugia calls him his “electric sky” and “My blazing sun.” 
> 
> So just a heads up translation is W A C K Y and I’m to tired to fix it.

Ash already had trouble falling asleep that night. So being woken up by familiar heavy beats of wings flying over his house with something knocking lightly against the window that is above the sofa bed wasn’t very welcomed. 

It took time for Ash to get off the sofa. he very well knew who was outside the beach house and he  _ will  _ take his sweet ass time to get up and ready to face whoever thought it was just fine to wake him up, worldly God or not. As he stretched his arms above his head with a low groan, Ash was tired enough still where some small tears dripped down his cheeks. He patted Pikachu who had stirred from his slumber where he laid on top of the couch cushion next to his human partners head. The electric mouse easily fell right back asleep, probably thinking that Ash had a nightmare and was going on a walk to clear his head.

Taking his time, he turned away from the front door and sneaked down the stairs that lead to the basement and Professor Kukui’s lab where his guardian is definitely passed out on the couch. Why he doesn’t sleep in his actual room up stairs slightly boggles Ash’s mind but then he thinks of Gary who will try and go three days of work with no sleep and ends up crashing on whatever stable surface could hold his weight, at least the Professor had a comfy couch down there. Surprisingly his teacher  _ wasn’t _ sleeping on the couch, which means he’s actually in bed. Good, he’s been complaining about his back hurting from sleeping on that piece of furniture to much. 

Tip toeing back up to the main floor he sighed, there isn’t really anything Ash could do to prolong the wait anymore. It felt like his feet were made of lead and covered in yucky sticky molasses. Dragging his feet towards the door he swung it open only to catch onto it before it slammed against the wall and wake up the rest of the sleeping bodies in the house. Stepping onto the porch Ash pulled his phone of his pajama pants and snapped a few pictures and sent them to the main chat. Pocketing the phone back into his pants pocket, he finally addressed the God patiently waiting with what the trainer could only assume with an amused aura. It took him a while to get down to the beach, but when he did he nodded his head in greeting while stuffing his fist’s into his pajama pants and hunching his shoulders when a cold Alolan breeze drifted across the beach, “You’re far from home.” 

Lugia drew himself down more so he could get a better look at their Chosen One. “And you look like death little one.” Lugia snorted air lightly out of his nostrils, watching as Ash’s hair flattened before fluffing up even more as the wind swirled around the small human before dissipating. Chuckling he gently nosed at Ash’s cheek. 

Ash swatted at the disappearing air before bopping Lugia on his snout, which caused the giant beast to rear back slightly from shock, before trying to fix the mess of strands falling into his eyes. “Don’t poke at my sleeping habits when you’re the one who flew, or swam, across half the Earth just to  _ what? _ See me?” Ash asked, scrubbing his hands against his face to dislodge the rising urge to go back to the house and to his bed and Pokemon to fall back asleep and just get away from this situation.

The beast of the sea raised and tilted his head away from Ash as something else swirled and quenched the content and amusement in his aura, Ash dare say Lugia was displeased and uncontent to be in on the island. “I actually came to talk to a God in Alola about something and remembered Celebi saying something about you going to Alola and so I thought about stopping by and see how you’re settling in.” _Oh_ _God's_, don’t let his little one see through his obvious lie. 

The human just raised his eyebrow in disbelief at the sea God in front of him. “Weren’t you and Ho-Oh the ones to lecture me that lying was bad?” 

_ Shit _ . Lugia hesitated before trying for another half lie, “So the God I was supposed to meet up never came, but why can I not see my human child?” He asked and heavily cringed on the inside when Ash sighed and moved his hands so they would be on his hips. 

“ _ Another _ lie Dad? What would auntie Ho-Oh think?” Ash couldn’t help but chuckle out as he went to grab something from his back pocket. “At least this time it was a half if a lie, you can’t hide shit from me anymore after I meet cousin Zekrom.” The object happened to be a small square of plastic which caught Lugia’s attention more than his little son’s obvious jab. 

Ah, Lugia had forgotten Zekrom's gift to Ash for his human sweet sixteenth birthday was the ability to sense the ability to point out to someone who wasn’t being truthful to him. “What’s that plastic thing?” It was an abrupt change to the conversation but it was necessary because Lugia didn’t want his thoughts to linger on…  _ him _ . 

Unfolding it Ash soon held it up to show that the plastic square turned out to be a medium size flat plastic, “it’s a beach ball! I always keep one on me if I can because G’ma Mew, cousin Victini, and Cousin Hoopa like to come visit me sometimes and like to play around with one.” Ash shrugged as he fingered the plastic valve, looking away from Lugia with an embarrassed look in his eyes. “And since you’re here and I won’t be able to sleep for a while, I don’t know.” He looked down and tugged harder on the valve. “I just thought maybe, you know.” Ash finally looked up at Lugia with a hopeful look in his eyes. “Maybe we can play around with it? Please dad?” 

Lugia isn’t ashamed to say he had a total meltdown on the inside over his tiny son’s sad puppy eyes, call him whipped all you want Arceus but he also has you under his thumb slightly. “I wouldn’t think of anything better to do with my favorite child.” Lugia snuggled more into the cool sand with slowly growing interest as Ash slowly started to blow into the jutted out plastic thing and the small plastic sheet started to separate with air and soon a ball came to be. 

Ash giggled as he held up a hand for his dad to stay put. Swirling around he took a few steps away and turned back. “Okay so how you play this game is that you just hit the ball back and forth and who ever lets it touch the sand has to do a short funny dance,” Ash explained while throwing the ball up in the air and catching it. 

That  _ does _ sound like a game that would keep the three tiniest God’s with the shortest interest span entertained for a long time. “Sound’s easy.” Lugia huffed happily when Ash’s smile spread wider over his face. “Just get ready to lose a lot.” 

Laughing out loud, Ash hit the ball up into the air and over to the much larger beast. “That’s not the point  _ Otōsan! _ ” Ash couldn’t help but laugh even louder as he got to see Lugia struggle to not hit the ball to where it wouldn’t sail high over Ash’s head and catch the breeze that was a constant around the God. 

The ball was dropped a couple of times on both counterpoint’s part and both went slightly hysterical over the other’s silly dance moves, more so on Ash’s part because seeing his father who is usually well contained and elegant waggle his head back and forth like that one Chatot in that video was absolutely priceless. 

Sadly the game had to end soon because Ash’s phone was slowly going off more constantly, he sat the ball between his legs and pulled his phone with a strained smile sent towards his dad. Apparently everyone league wise had gone absolutely bonkers over Lugia being in Alola and the Professor was trying to get a hold of him over the main group chat and over call.

Lugia watched in a different kind of interest as his son was feilding off calls from, from what he alone was guessing, important human people and answering texts just as fast as he would speak sometimes. “Did I anger them?” The question must have caught his son off guard because he looked up at Lugia with wide confused eyes before it fully registered in his brain. 

“Kinda,” Ash laughed awkwardly, “everyone, league wise, is just shocked that I came out of nowhere with the pictures I sent. And the Professor I’m staying at doesn’t really experience a lot of contact with Tapu Koko, this island’s guardian, that much so he was freaking out and spread the pictures to all his official group chats.” 

Lugia hummed in fake interest, but on the inside he cringed at that name.  _ Tapu Koko _ . 

“ _ My love shall be yours forever, ʻO kaʻu wā ʻino.”  _

_ “And mine is yours for eternity, Watashi no kandō-tekina taiyō. _ ”

No! He needs to stop this train of thought right here and right now, the God of Chaos and Destruction is no longer his and vise versa. Yet somehow he still yearns for the electric God’s presence and touch. He was thankfully pulled out of his thoughts by Ash who made a weird noise and looked up at Lugia with a glint in his eyes, which soon found himself with his son’s tiny hat on his head which was pressed up next to Ash’s as the human took a cute picture of the two. How his son conjured up his hat is something Lugia chose not to fully acknowledge since Ash didn’t offer an explanation. He was about to suggest another few rounds of playing with the beach ball, the God hopeful that it would help tired out his little one before he finally leaves the tiny islands, but before he could say anything the crying sound of the beast he was hoping wouldn’t find him made both of the beings on the beach freeze up. 

“What the-” Ash wasn't able to finish because a floating figure appeared in front of him and made the small human screech and fling himself back onto the sand. 

Lugia didn’t know what to feel right now, Tapu Koko just showed up and scared their son enough to make him fly back into the sand. There actually was one emotion that was clear from the others, it was warm and gooey and slowly spreading through his chest, and he was trying to not touch it with a three hundred yard pole. “Tapu Koko.” Divorced or not, he still has to be polite to the guardian. 

Unlike Lugia, Melemele’s guardian refused to actually acknowledge the bigger God. Instead he chose to glared back and forth between Ash and Lugia. “So he knows you.” Koko gaze finally completely landed on Lugia, his tone was sour. 

“Why wouldn’t I not know my  _ Otōsan? _ ” Ash yelled, forcing the two to look down at the human boy who was looking straight up from his criss crossed sitting position in the sad. 

“ _ Otōsan… _ ” Tapu Koko muttered before his head shot up to Lugia with a feriouse look, “He’s our son!?” Tapu Koko yelled angrily. A few skinny strokes of electricity hit the ground below the floating God which made the sand fly in all directions. 

Ash screamed something intelligible and scrambled up so he could hide behind one of Lugia’s wings and away from the quickly angered guardian. Beach ball long forgotten enough that no one noticed it had made its way out to the sea. 

“I would  _ hope so _ , or Arceus will get another ass beating.” Lugia’s tone had gone from polite to freezing, if the other wasn’t going to play nice while their child was around then he has no right to be respectful to the other. 

“I bet he told  _ you _ ,” the other snarled, flying up more and closer so their faces were close to each other, “ _ you _ were always his favorite!” 

Lugia growled as the wind picked up and the clouds started to form and come together. “How  _ dare _ you think that! I found out he was my son when a fucking bastard human was  _ hunting _ us and my other children for  _ sport! _ ” Lugia usually doesn’t get angry, but he will not roll over for a guardian that resembles an uncooked unseasoned chicken. “I found out he was my son half way through the battle at Shamouti Islands around six years ago, And that was after he was  _ drowning. _ ” The sea God doesn’t remember the last time he had gotten so emotional in front of the other. The only time that came up was the last giant fight that rocked these poor islands that wiped out the first settlers to extinction. Hopefully they won’t come to that again, especially with Ash hiding himself away underneath him. 

Something in Lugia’s tone or words must have struck a chord in Tapu Koko because the aura surrounding the electric guardian diminished and he slumped his arms so his shields drooped. 

“I’m sorry Lugia, my words got the best of me again.” Tapu Koko looked extremely tired, like the God hasn’t gotten a good rest in a long,  _ long  _ while. 

Lugia resisted the begging urge to stretch his neck and and nuzzle the other; to try and comfort his once husband and tell him all things will be well in the morning if he just shuts his eyes and rest, that he’ll be here in the morning curled around the other like they used to sleep before the fighting and yelling started, but no. He has to stand tall and not crumble no matter how he really,  _ really  _ wants to. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to our son since you scared him shitless.” 

Ash chose this time to squeak wordlessly in protest before stumbling out of his hiding spot to point at Lugia. “I can speak for myself  _ Otōsan! _ I’m not a baby!” Unlike his claim Ash stuck his tongue out at Lugia and then turned away with a pout and crossing his arms. 

Lugia rumble with a purr of utter amusement of his son, bending down he tried to angle his head to where Ash would look at him only for the boy to huff and look in a different direction. “I’m sorry my  _ Chīsana arashi _ , please don’t be mad at me.” He counted as a point for victory because Ash’s frown wobbled as the boy tried to suppress a smile. So Lugia started to purr harder and press his snout against his son’s back, making the boy vibrate. 

Ash soon cracked and swirled around, dropping his upper half on Lugia's nose and spread his arms out in a hug. “I can never stay mad at you  _ Otōsan! _ ” The boy giggled when he started to vibrate harder because Lugia kicked his purring up a notch. 

Tapu Koko watched the two interact, mystified to his core being. This was his  _ son _ and he didn’t notice. This human trainer has been and going to the Pokémon School on his island over a good two months now. The more he looked into the boy the more he wished Lugia had let go a little of his peristeen control over his anger and hit the guardian thirty feet into the ground. Tapu Koko looked into the kids Aura he just wants to kick his ass even more, it was a perfect blend of both his and Lugia's own with marks of almost every other legendary out there but it was no deniability that he was in fact  _ their son.  _

Floating down more he came to a respectable level with Ash where he also wouldn’t be digging his bottom fin into the sand. “I’m sorry my  _ keikikāne _ , I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tapu Koko tried his best to try and sooth his voice like Lugia had excelled at. The last time he tried was way before humans were created and Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma were brand new and that was  _ eons  _ ago.  _ God’s _ he feels old and tired, he hasn’t had a good night's sleep since Lugia left and-  _ Nope _ ! Not going down that train of thought. 

Ash outwardly cringed, “To be quite respectful Tapu Koko,” Ash started with a weird expression that made his mouth twist in a bad way, “but I don’t actually see you as family since you’ve never really spent time outside of battling me and Pikachu.” 

Tapu Koko felt rage surge through his body only to dissipate when Lugia sent a glare his way. 

“But!” Ash held out his hands, not noticing Lugia glaring down the guardian. “That doesn’t mean we can get to that point! It took a few years for me and Lugia to get to the point in our relationship so I don’t see how we can’t do the same!” Ash sent a bright sunny smile and his aura spiked to where it linked to both God's own aura. 

Tapu Koko watched in speechless amazement as his dark blue aura swirled into the bond it created with Ash’s own and merged with Lugia's deep gold one with their son in the middle. Who was looking up at Tapu Koko slightly with the biggest smile he has ever seen. Arceus bless and curse him for finally giving the two their child only to make him utterly unforgivingly  _ adorable _ . “I would love that Ash.” And he truly meant it with all of his heart. 

Ash smile wavered as a giant yawn hit him hard enough to make him bend over and cover his mouth. Once he straightened up Tapu Koko noticed the dark bags under his eyes. 

“Bedtime little one,” Lugia rumbled with adoration pouring out of his words as he looked down at the boy who in turn looked up at Lugia with a very tired expression, “me and your other dad need to talk a few things out before I leave.” 

Ash thankfully didn’t argue and welcomed one last hug with Lugia and an awkward yet gentle pat on one of Tapu Koko’s shields and stumbled his way up to the Professor’s house where the actual man was standing out in sweat pants to bring the kid into a hug as he searched for some kind of bruise or wound. How long the human man was standing on his porch watching the three talk they wouldn’t know because Ash was dragged inside and Pikachu’s scolding voice echoed out of the house before the door shut closed. 

The to say there for a while, utterly quiet while staring off in the distance. Tapu Koko was the first one to speak up. 

“Lugia…” the electric guardian turned and floated up so he was more eye leveled with the beats of the sea. The moon was full and the clouds gathering earlier had gone away, leaving a bright and starry Alolan night. Which means Tapu Koko is utterly  _ fucked _ . 

It felt like the first night the guardian had met the other God; it was a starry night just like this one and the world hadn’t been touched by humans. Tapu Koko had met Lugia at this exact beach, and watching the God come out of the water onto the shore dripping wet, the stars and moon light reflecting off the wet skin made Tapu Koko feel things he never thought he would have for a fellow Pokémon. But things ended up badly and now they were here, with a son hopefully falling asleep. 

“ _ Don’t _ Koko,” Lugia whispered so quietly, he didn’t even look at the other, his eyes clouded in memory, “just…  _ don’t _ .” Once he actually got out of his slump he faced his ex-husband and something in his features made the other flinch. Probably the tears that pricked his eyes and were starting to roll down his cheek scales. “Whatever was between us, I… I just…” More tears dripped down his white scales and onto the sand. 

“Oh  _ kaʻu moana liʻiliʻi _ ,” Koko whispered and slowly floated forward so he could somewhat cup Lugia's cheeks and help brush away a few tears, “please don’t cry  _ kuʻu paina pele _ .” 

Lugia only sobbed harder and nuzzled closer, Tapu Koko easily shushing him while trying to be soothing. 

So Tapu Koko did what usually brought the other out of a depression episode; 

“ _ nā mea e huki nei i kaʻu puʻuwai _ .” 

“ _ ʻO ka ʻōpala kahi i ʻaihue i koʻu puʻuwai. _ ” 

“ _ ʻO koʻu ikaika ikaika. _ ” 

“ _ ʻO ke ʻano o koʻu puʻuwai. _ ”

It took awhile but Lugia was able to calm down enough to where he wasn’t sobbing, blinking away his tears he pulled back from Tapu Koko who drifted forward a little like he didn’t want to let go of Lugia just yet. “I need to go,” he stated, but without any real conviction in his voice. 

“I know,” Tapu Koko whispered, forlorn with the thought of Lugia leaving once more. “Do you really have to?” he heard himself speak, “can’t you stay for a night?  _ i koʻu mau manawa o ka puʻuwai?  _ Just one night?” Tapu Koko rarely begs, but just to get a chance to sleep with his old lover and to get a good night's sleep? Well, beg if he must. 

“I…” Lugia was hesitant, the thought of getting a good night's rest in a warm cave instead of icy waters sounds really nice, but he can’t. “I’m  _ sorry _ .” He whispered. 

Tapu Koko winced slightly, but he understands. Lugia can’t be gone from his three other bigger and powerful children, and what he’s heard from Ho-Oh they were also one of the most chaotic trio. “I understand, but will I see you again?” Please, oh  _ please  _ let Lugia come back here to Alola. If it means he has to drag Arceus down to Alola to have the ultimate bitch fight, he  _ will _ . 

“I can’t. My kids, the three. Oh Koko, if I  _ could _ .” Lugia wanted to, he  _ really  _ wanted to stay. But his other chicklings need him to keep the peace, if he’s not there by morning they’ll be at each other's throats for being in their hunting grounds. 

Tapu Koko felt his heart squeezed in pain. But he understands, somewhat. His older sister and brother, Tapu Fini and Tapu Bulu, often chastised both him and Tapu Lele for being big idiots and harsh with their Kahuna and people their supposed to guard. This time he actually floated closer and Lugia met him halfway once more where the others head was hidden between his shields.

“Good night,  _ Eien ni moeru taiyō. _ ” Lugia breathed into his chest. His heart  _ hurts _ , it hurts worse than when Koko yelled all those horrendous words at him. Yet Lugia knows that his oldest, Articuno, will be on his ass when he gets back to the islands because she’s always trying to find out what happened before they were born. But yet he can’t help but fall in love every time he sees him again, his blazing sun will forever be his love. 

Tapu Koko took the time to breath in Lugia’s scent deeply, he doesn’t know when the next time they’ll meet and that honestly scares him. “And good night to you,  _ koʻu mahina kōpū _ .” And that’s where they stood for a while. 

It took another few minutes until Lugia could finally peel himself off and the two shared one last look before Lugia turned around without another word and wade back into the ocean. 

Tapu Koko watched as his old lover submerged back into the ocean, not saying a word until before Lugia was fully gone. A beach ball flew back onto the sand from the water and the guardian couldn’t help but snort wetly. His siblings will get a kick out of the beach ball scene when he meets up with them later this week, but for now… 

—

Ash stumbled out of the house, Pikachu hanging off his shoulders and him yelling to inform the Professor that he’ll be staying out late because he was going to help Mallow along with his other friends train. Only to trip on something round and stumble down the stairs once the front door was closed. 

Pikachu huffed and puffed as his newly groomed fur was scuffed up and dirtied, his glare landed on a simple beach ball that was placed in front of the door. Who would do such a thing? Someone could easily get hurt from it being placed there! And it was him and Ash! 

“Oh! I thought I lost this thing.” Ash laughed and reached for the plastic ball. “Some of the air came out but is not something a little glue and tape can fix. Right Pikachu?” 

“ _ Pika! _ ” The electric mouse was still pretty peeved about Ash going off without him during the night so his answers were still short and clipped. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ash laughed once more. Picking both Pikachu and the semi inflated ball up. “We need to head over to Mallows because we’re almost late if we don’t hurry!” 

The two made their way off, the yellow companion still chewing the others ear off about last night while the human companion twirled the and lightly squished the ball between his hands. Not one of them knowing what happens on the beach in front of the Professor’s house after Ash went to bed. 


End file.
